As the use of portable, light-weight, electronic devices has increased, there has been an ever increasing customer demand that such products to be ever thinner and lighter. While each new generation of products is met with excitement, the technical hurdles required to produce thinner and lighter products is never ending. Accordingly, continuing to enhance the customer experience by overcoming each new set of technical hurdles is a continuing priority so that these portable electronic devices can become even more integrated with daily lifestyle.